A semiconductor die is connectable to other devices external to the semiconductor die through different types of packaging including wire bonding or flip chip packaging. The semiconductor die includes metallization layers comprising metal layers, dielectric layers, metal vias, re-distribution layers, and post-passivation interconnects, in some instances. Wire bonding connects integrated circuits (ICs) to substrates directly via the wiring, while the flip chip packaging (or wafer-level chip scale package (WLCSP)) solder bumps or pillars are formed by initially forming a layer of underbump metallization on the semiconductor die and then placing the solder bump or pillar onto the underbump metallization. A reflow operation is performed in order to bond the solder bump or pillar with the external device.
A redistribution layer (RDL) is used to adjust a location of the solder bump or pillar with respect to a top metal layer of the semiconductor die. The RDL is used to fan-out connections to the external device and to reduce the stress on the top metal layer of the semiconductor die during a bonding process.